greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilowog
History Origin Bolovax Vik was one of the most crowded planets in the universe; it had 16 billion residents with a communal mind. Kilowog was a geneticist and one of Bolovax's most brilliant minds. After the previous Lantern, Branwilla, died, Kilowog was chosen to be a member of the Green Lantern Corps. It was a great honor, but it meant leaving Bolovax and going into space on missions; this was tantamount to exile for a Bolovaxian. Nevertheless, Kilowog carried out his duties with pride. He would go on to be one of the Corps' best recruiters and trainers. Early life During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Bolovax Vik was destroyed. His ring automatically protected Kilowog, but not his people. Acting quickly, he placed all 16 billion life energies into his ring. By sheer force of his will they survived until Kilowog found a suitable planet to release his people. Sadly, the planet was soon destroyed by Sinestro. Kilowog could not rescue them again. He was now alone for good. Along with some other GLs, Kilowog was assigned to Earth, where he spent some time in the Soviet Union. He was convinced socialism was the closest philosophy to that of Bolovax Vik, but he couldn't find any government that practiced it purely. While in the USSR Kilowog helped their scientists perfect the Rocket Red Brigade, a symbiosis of forced genetic evolution and advanced technology in the form of powerful armor. Green Lantern Corps During his time on Earth, Kilowog became close to the group of Green Lanterns who were assigned there. He always had a soft spot in his heart for Arisia of Graxos IV, a fellow ex-Green Lantern who helped him face his ultimate loneliness and loss of his people. However, since Arisia had feelings for Hal, he decided to just be her friend. Kilowog was also good friends with Salakk, John Stewart, Katma Tui and Ch'p, although the latter was initially mistrustful of him. Kilowog's relationship with Hal Jordan remains firm despite Hal's actions as Parallax. His interest in genetics led him to join the New Guardians, supposedly the next step in mankind's evolution. Kilowog helped them establish an island base before Guy Gardner invited him to join the Justice League. While part of the Justice League Kilowog acted as their repairman and mechanic. Kilowog was one the last Green Lanterns to engage Hal Jordan when Jordan became possessed by the Parallax entity. Driven insane by grief, Jordan used his ring to destroy his old friend, blasting Kilowog's body and leaving a blackened skeleton behind. Vengeful aliens later used 'black magic' to summon Kilowog's spirit, transforming him into the Dark Lantern and sending him to exact revenge upon his former friend. This mission of vengeance ended when Oa was restored by Tom 'Pieface' Kalmaku, who used the residual energy of Jordan's old ring to redress some of Hal's former sins. Rebirth Restored to life by Kyle Rayner and Ganthet, Kilowog participated in the efforts to restore Oa and the Green Lantern Corps. He received a power ring from Kyle and fought alongside Rayner, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and a resurrected Hal Jordan in the battle against Parallax. After Parallax was once again imprisoned in the Central Power Battery, Kilowog began the monumental task of training thousands of new recruits, whom he affectionally dubbed 'poozers'. He apparently bore no ill will towards Hal, and playfully challenged him to a wrestling match in one of Oa's famous mud pools. When two of his trainees were captured by the Spider Guild, Kilowog went on a solo mission to rescue them. He participated in the defense of Oa from the Spider Guild invasion, giving his recruits field instructions on how to overcome the yellow weakness of their power rings. During the Infinite Crisis, where effects from the first Crisis on Infinite Crisis took place, Kilowog and Kyle Rayner aided efforts on Rann and Thanagar during their war. Being a part of a greater whole is very important to Kilowog. His greatest fear is being alone, but with so many friends he has nothing to worry about. He is exceedingly loyal, kind, generous, and humble. His power ring constructs display amazing raw power, and Hal Jordan has noted that Kilowog's ring is the only one that makes a sound (usually a loud boom) when it is used. In the retcon of Hal Jordan's origin story it is revealed that Kilowog was the trainer of both Hal Jordan and Ch'p. Kilowog singled Jordan out for "special treatment" after the Earthman was particularly insubordinate. The Blackest Night Kilowog was present on Oa at the onset of The Blackest Night when the protective shield over the Guardian homeworld was shattered by the actions of Scar. This allowed countless Black Lantern Power Rings to journey inside where they began reanimated the dead Green lanterns within the Crypts of The Green Lantern Corps. This branch of the Black Lantern Corps quickly began attacking the living Lanterns in order to devour their hearts and thus their emotional energy in order to power their own Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Kilowog was one of the many Green Lanterns that fought against this undead foe and was later assaulted by a Black Lantern Ermey who attacked him and constantly berated him on his failure at preventing his death. Ermey highlighted the fact that Kilowog had saved the life of Sinestro and that all the lives taken by the Korugarian were his fault. During the merciless attack, Ermey gained the upperhand against Kilowog and attempted to rip out his heart. However, he along with the other Black Lanterns stopped when they received new instructions from the Black Lantern Central Power Battery which commanded them to consume the Green Lantern Central Power Battery and the Willpower Emotional energy that resided within it. As Ermey recently slain Green Lanterns now turned Black Lanterns joined him on this new objective, Kilowog and his comrades quickly moved to protect the Central Power Battery from this new onslaught. The Brightest Day Kilowog decides to leave the drill instructor position and become a regular Green Lantern officer. He is replaced by Salaak and Stel Powers and Abilities Powers *Alien Physiology: As a Bolovaxian, Kilowog naturally has: **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Endurance **Superhuman Durability **Communal Mind Link: He could also join his mind with other Bolovaxians. Abilities *Indomitable Will *Kilowog is an expert in machinery and genetics. *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery': When Kilowog is using his ring, it sounds like a cannon exploding from the amount of willpower he puts into it. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Former Weapons *As the Dark Lantern, Kilowog used a scythe that disrupted Oan energy. Notes *'"Poozer"' is a word Kilowog's trainer Green Lantern Ermey would use to refer to all recruits. Kilowog uses it as a term of affection towards other Green Lanterns. Roughly translated, it means "useless rookie". Trivia *In Earth-97 continuity, Kilowog was the four-armed bodyguard of billionaire playboy, Booster Gold. Under Booster's orders, he murdered archaeologist Lois Lane and dumped her body into the sea. Lois was resurrected as the mystical Green Lantern, and sought revenge against Booster and Kilowog. During the melee, Booster, while attempting to kill the Green Lantern, mis-fired and shot Kilowog instead. *Originally the word "Poozer" was known as being a Bolovaxian insult that Kilowog uses it fairly often. However the origin of the word was later changed in DC Comics during The Blackest Night Event. See Also *Kilowog/Gallery In Other Media *Kilowog appeared in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited *Kilowog appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, episode number 5 of season 1 titled "The Day of the Dark Knight" *Kilowog appeared in Green Lantern: First Flight *Kilowog appeared in the Duck Dodgers episode "Green Loontern." Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kilowog_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/kilowog/29-6952/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Justice League Members